


Conversations epilogue - the day after part 1

by Singaling_sheep



Series: Converstations in a Safe Room [13]
Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: AU, M/M, Suggestive, scifi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 15:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12323442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singaling_sheep/pseuds/Singaling_sheep
Summary: buster and eddie get interrupted





	Conversations epilogue - the day after part 1

Buster and Eddie had checked on their apartment first and were relieved to see that it had stayed relatively intact, aside from a lot of their food having been eaten which Buster swore up and down that Nana and her two mercenaries had eaten while in their apartment. Soon after they went to check on the theatre. Buster was devastated upon seeing the horrible state it was in.

“Everything is ruined!” Buster said starring at the destroyed stage and seating, “It’s all ruined.”

Eddie came up behind Buster and comfortingly placed his hands on the koalan’s shoulders, “Don’t worry we’ll work with my aunt and get everything fixed and then we can put on a huge reopening show.”

Buster sat on the edge of the stage, “Didn’t you already talk to her?” he asked 

Eddie nodded, “she was here earlier,” he smiled and sat next to his boyfriend, “From what she told me the damage is mainly to the stage and the seating with a little bit of damage to the rehearsal rooms and your office.”

Buster sighed, “I suppose I should be grateful that the whole place didn’t just come crashing down with all it’s been through.” He ran a hand over an intact portion of the stage and smiled a small smile

“Your office is already cleaned up, mostly at least.” Eddie said with a little smile before scooping up Buster in his arms and standing up, “would you like to go up and see it?”

Buster gasped in surprise at being picked up so suddenly, “Sure I suppose.” He was still a bit down about the theatre

Eddie gave him a quick kiss on the lips, “We could, oh I don’t know, do that thing you really like to do in bed…only on top of your desk.”

Busters cheeks went bright red, “Oh, well what are you waiting for then.” The koalan said returning the kiss as Eddie carried him up the stairs towards his office

 

“Why are we at this place again?” Ferdinand asked Gunter

“Ash said she saw Mr. Moon here!” the porskal said in his usual bouncy manner, “I wanted to make sure he was doing ok.”

“Me too!” Meena said following behind the couple holding a tray of cupcakes in her hands

“Well, I’ll be waiting outside the building.” The felkin said, “Last thing Moon needs is someone he doesn’t know making things worse.”

“Are you sure?” Meena asked 

“Yes, I’m not good with sad people anyway, I never know what to do or say.” Ferdinand said with a shrug

Gunter chuckled a little bit, “It’s true, first time I was genuinely sad around him he started to freak out.”

“I did not freak out!” Ferdinand defended himself, “I just……um…froze up a little bit.”

“Right.” Gunter smiled at him before kissing the felkin’s cheek affectionately 

Walking up the steps onto the ruined stage, Gunter and Meena began to search around for Buster, carefully avoiding any damaged areas of the building.

“Maybe he’s upstairs.” Meena said as she started up the stairs to the Office with Gunter not far behind her

As they got closer to the Office they started to hear noises, it sounded like moaning and groaning. Reaching the top of the stairs they saw the noises were coming from Buster’s Office.

“Oh no,” Meena said softly, “He must be really upset.”

Gunter nodded his agreement, “Let’s go cheer him up then!” the porskal said excitedly

They opened the door and gasped at seeing Eddie up on the desk with his back to them and Buster sitting in his lap, both were completely naked.  
Buster almost screamed upon the door being opened so suddenly, “Gunter! Meena!” he cried out grabbing at his suit jacket and using it to cover his nakedness, “What are you doing here?!”

Eddie just blushed wildly and said nothing, avoiding the two’s looks.

Meena dropped the tray of cupcakes and covered her face with her ears before backing out of the room. Gunter stuttered a little bit before slamming the door and shouting “Sorry!!” through it. Both of them rushed back down the stairs and sat in the rehearsal area of the theatre.

“I feel so bad.” Meena said her cheeks red

Gunter nodded, “Well at least he’s not sad.” He said in a joking manner and an awkward smile

Meena hid her still blushing face in her hands and groaned in embarrassment. “We should probably just leave now. They’ll want to be alone.” 

Gunter nodded once again and hopped back up onto his hooves. “Yeah.” He and Meena left the theatre and swore never to talk about what happened ever again

Back up in the office Buster was blushing wildly as he got dressed.

“Sure you don’t want to keep going?” Eddie asked pulling his pants back on and picking up the fallen cupcakes and setting the whole tray onto the desk

Buster shook his head, “No suppose this is why people don’t do public stuff.” He was completely embarrassed 

“Aw come on.” Eddie said picking up the koalan, who was still mostly undressed and started to kiss his belly repeatedly

Buster started laughing uncontroably, “Haha Eddie stop hahasnrrrrk I’m tic…haha…ticklish.” He tried to fight back against the assault of tickling kisses

“Alright.” Eddie said relenting with a big smile, “I’ll just kiss someplace you’re not ticklish then.” Eddie set the koalan down on his back on the desk

Buster smiled at the shepai, “Oooor perhaps I could kiss you someplace special.” He said seductively 

Eddie perked up and smiled as he stood up straight and unbuttoned the pants he’d just put on, “By all means then Buster.” He said with a grin


End file.
